lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śródziemie Wiki:Uprawnienia – kandydatury/archiwum/2014
Fangorn54 * Funkcja, o którą się ubiegam: :Moderator * Moje umiejętności, zalety, atuty: :9 miesięcy stażu :507 edycji * Mój stopień aktywności: :Aktywny codziennie * Czy byłem karany na wiki? (Jeśli tak - kiedy i za co?) :Parę miesięcy temu, drobny wandalizm (Miesiąc, zdjęcie blokady). :Spam, jako Użytkownik, 9 miesięcy temu (3 dni blokady) * Od siebie + podpis: :Z poważaniem Fangorn54 (dyskusja) 10:06, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Jackmen (dyskusja) 10:28, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) # LotRPolska (dyskusja) 10:49, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) myślę, że na próbę można dać. Przydało by się trochę zwiększyć liczebność administratorów. 20px Głosy na nie: #''Pio387 Dyskusja'' 10:17, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) — wypowiadasz się głównie w wątkach, mało edytujesz. Nie widzę powodu dla nadania Tobie uprawnień moderatora. 20px Dyskusja: :Nie chcę głosować na tak, ponieważ według mnie za mało udzielasz w dyskusjach i w życiu społeczności. Twoja aktywność podczas edycji też jest taka w kratkę. Nie chcę też głosować na nie, ponieważ spełniasz wymogi, a z uprawnieniami byś sobie poradził. Dlatego nie chcę oddać głosu i zostanę neutralny. Zresztą i tak bym wolał inny sposób w jaki powinno nadawać się uprawnienia, o którym napisałem na forum, ale to nie miejsce na dyskusję o tym. Astor1914 13:39, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Astor1914 * Funkcja, o którą się ubiegam: Administrator * Moje umiejętności, zalety, atuty: Mam duży staż na Wiki, moja pierwsza edycja miała miejsce 821 dni temu i mam ich 2862, a ta liczba mówi już sama za siebie. Mam również doświadczenie jako administrator, tę funkcję na Śródziemie Wiki pełniłem od kwietnia do sierpnia 2013 roku, przez co wiem jak wygląda praca administratora. Potrafię robić szablony. Znam większość dzieł znanych malarzy czy rysowników, którzy tworzyli obrazy dotyczące Śródziemia, przez co bez większych problemów potrafię zidentyfikować rysunki o zastrzeżonej licencji. W podstawowym stopniu znam się na projektowaniu wyglądu Wiki. Ponadto, mam dużą wiedzę na temat mitologii Śródziemia, przeczytał większość książek J.R.R Tolkiena. Myślę też, że potrafię pomóc komuś swoją radą czy edycją. Jestem kreatywny, posiadam zawsze dużo pomysłów, część z nich zostało wprowadzonych już wcześniej, były gorsze, były lepsze ale zawsze coś się działo. ;) * Mój stopień aktywności: Staram się codziennie dodać jeden nowy artykuł na Wiki. Więc moją aktywność jestem w stanie ocenić na dużą w stosunku do innych użytkowników. * Czy byłem karany na wiki? (Jeśli tak - kiedy i za co?) : O ile dobrze pamiętam nie byłem za nic karany. * Od siebie + podpis: Gdy wracałem na Wiki, nie myślałem o tym, aby zostać administratorem, ale myślę, że mogę pomóc, a dzięki dodatkowym uprawnieniom, miałbym większy zakres działania. :: Astor1914 10:46, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: ::Jackmen (dyskusja) 12:40, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) OK, ale oczekuję że kiedy tylko będziesz mógł, to wejdziesz na czat, chodźby na kilka minut. ::Pio387 Dyskusja 13:53, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) — za, uprawnienia dadzą Ci swobodę edycji, ale wchodź częściej na czat :P # Dixiva (dyskusja) 14:19, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) jestem na tak # LotRPolska (dyskusja) 14:20, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) # Trenor Daniel 17:24, maj 24, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Pio387 Dyskusja 14:58, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) — uzasadnienie w dyskusji # Jackmen (dyskusja) 19:08, maj 25, 2014 (UTC) Cóż może jednak trochę za wcześnie + wchodź na czat w ramach większej integracji z społecznością. #''Fangorn54 No umiejętności masz, ale... nie masz racji z niekaraniem, bo w ubiegłym roku zostało zablokowane twoje multikonto Apogeum. Sorry, ale trochę straciłem do ciebie zaufanie.'' 20px Dyskusja: :Myślę, że to jednak trochę za wcześnie na nadawanie uprawnień. Wróciłeś 7 maja, od tego dnia minęło 16 dni, a uprawnienia grupy sysop są zbyt potężne, by je nadawać. Ponadto, wystarczy nam jak na razie dwóch administratorów + dwóch moderatorów - w razie jakiejś sprawy zwyczajnie pisze się komuś na tablicy, a jak on znajdzie wystarczająco dużo czasu, to zajmie się problemem. Nie mniej jednak, Twój wkład jest dosyć duży + dochodzi fakt, że dawniej byłeś administratorem(zaczynałem za Twoich czasów i z Twojej ręki otrzymałem admina, a teraz jestem na nie, byś ty otrzymał :P), więc jestem pewny, że kiedyś ponownie będziesz mógł szczycić się grupą sysop, a nawet bureaucrat! Pio387 Dyskusja 14:58, maj 23, 2014 (UTC)cóż :@Fangorn54 - Sprawdziłem rejestr i jakoś nie było blokady na tego użytkownika (Rejestr). A zresztą jak pisałem wtedy nie byłem tym użytkownikiem mimo to że korzystaliśmy z tego samego łączą. Aczkolwiek nie ma co nad tym dyskutować, ponieważ i tak was nie przekonam. Co więcej liczy się teraźniejszość i to, że jestem w stanie pomóc w rozwoju Wiki. - Astor1914 ::Ano, nie przekonasz, zwłaszcza mnie :P. I fakt - ten użytkownik blokady nie otrzymał. @Astor: Nie wiem, czy jest sens zyskiwać w trybie ekspresowym uprawnienia administratorskie, jak jest już ekipa, która daje radę. Pio387 Dyskusja 16:08, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Dokładnie. Jackmen (dyskusja) 16:22, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Widzę, że sobie radzicie, swoją kandydaturę argumentuje tym, że jestem wstanie wnieść coś nowego. Co do "trybu ekspresowego", można to też traktować jako zaletę, podchodzę do Wiki i spraw na niej z większym dystansem i świeższym umysłem. A po przejrzeniu większości rejestrów i historii wiem w wystarczającym stopniu o stanie Wiki, o jej problemach itp. Jeżeli społeczność w głosowaniu zadecyduje, że się nie nadaję, to się z tym pogodzę i złożę swoją kandydaturę innym razem, jednak teraz też wiem, że jestem w stanie wnieść coś nowego i pożytecznego na stronę. Astor1914 17:34, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Wszystko to możesz robić jako zwykły użytkownik. Pio387 Dyskusja 17:36, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Część spraw owszem i będę wysuwał czasami swoje nowe pomysły (patrz np. Wzorowy artykuł). Ale na pewno nie wszystkie, jako administrator miałbym większy zakres działania i mogę być pewien, że wniósłbym o wiele więcej niż jestem w stanie zrobić obecnie. Astor1914 17:50, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Pomysły mile widziane :-). Natomiast kolejna osoba z grupą sysop to IMO przesada, jak wiki sobie dobrze radzi pod moją, Jackmena, Thorina i Fagnorna opieką. Pio387 Dyskusja 17:55, maj 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::A ja znowu mógłbym powiedzieć, że mogę dać coś nowego Wiki, co cały czas przeobrażałoby się w niekończącą dyskusję. ;) Niech może ktoś inny jeszcze się wypowie. ;) - Astor1914 :::: @Astor1914 No ale jakoś nie wierzę, żeby Apogeum był nie-tobą, bo od razu po zarejestrowaniu domagał się uprawnień admina, mówił że ma staż na innych wiki, co do ciebie pasuje. Skoro Pio ci nie wierzy, to dlaczego ja miałbym? Fangorn54 ::::Cztery miesiące to nie tak od razu (od 17.06 do 24.09). Ale mniejsza z tym, powiem tak, obecnie to i tak nie ma większego znaczenia. Nie ma po co odgrzebywać spraw, które miały miejsce ileśtam miesięcy temu, bo to i tak nic nie zmieni. Moim zdaniem liczy się teraźniejszość, to że w tym momencie mogę pomóc. Astor1914 13:46, maj 30, 2014 (UTC) :Jest remis - Astor nie otrzymuje uprawnień administratora. Pio387 Dyskusja 14:23, maj 30, 2014 (UTC) LotRPolska * Funkcja, o którą się ubiegam: Moderator * Moje umiejętności, zalety, atuty: znam wiele dzieł Tolkiena i mam do nich cały czas dostęp. Staram się pomóc każdemu, który tej pomocy potrzebuje oraz lubię edytować. Mam 500 edycji, stworzyłem kilka artykułów, wiele poprawiłem. Aktywnie działałem zmiejszając kategorię Porzucone Strony oraz strony bez linków wewnętrznych. * Mój stopień aktywności: jestem aktywny codziennie i staram się ciągle coś dodać. * Czy byłem karany na wiki? (Jeśli tak - kiedy i za co?) Nigdy nie byłem za nic karany. * Od siebie + podpis: LotRPolska (dyskusja) 15:42, cze 24, 2014 (UTC) Chyba wszystko :) : 20px Głosy na tak: # Jackmen (dyskusja) 18:12, cze 24, 2014 (UTC) Bo tak # Dixiva (dyskusja) 18:36, cze 24, 2014 (UTC) # Pio387 Dyskusja 19:56, cze 24, 2014 (UTC) — Dobrze się zapowiada. ;-) # Astor1914 #Maras99 (dyskusja) 13:36, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) - ładnie rozwinąłeś artykuły o bitwach, choć twierdzę, że Twoja liczba edycji nie jest adekwatna do wykonanej przez Ciebie pracy. Jesteś jednak bardzo aktywny, a tego ta strona potrzebuje najbardziej, dlatego jestem za. 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Jako, że glosowanie trwa tydzień, nie chcę od razu oddawać swojego głosu. Najpierw trzeba Cię trochę pomęczyć. :) Jeżeli chcesz liczyć na mój głos, napisz jakie masz zdanie na temat ogólnej działalności na Wiki, takie coś jak mój program administratorski. Co chciałbyś zmienić na Wiki? Co Ci się nie podoba? Jeżeli byłbyś na bezludnej wyspie i miałbyś gwóźdź, młotek i kawałek drewna o wymiarach 50cm, na 50cm na 50cm, co byś z tym zrobił? Sytuacja - na Wiki jest nowy użytkownik, dodaje jakieś beznadziejne, głupie obrazeczki - co byś z nim zrobił? - Astor1914 Działalność na wiki chciałbym aby wiki była lepsza od wikipedi. Wiem że to może dziwne ale wtedy więcej osób wchodziłoby na naszą stronę i mogliby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Żeby osiągnąć ten cel trzeba poprawić wiele artykułów, wiele napisać. Już widać przewagę naszej strony od wikipedii (np. strony o Shire). Co do tematu źródeł to uważam, że nawet dobry pomysł, aczykolwiek dość ryzykowny i czasochłonny. Niepodoba mi się mała aktywność związana z edycją oraz mała integracja. Bezludna wyspa '''zrobiłbym kalendarz '''Sytuacja '''najpierw'' proszę aby przestał, udzielam ostrzeżenia. Jak nie poskutkuje to ban na 3 dni. Jeżeli był to wandal, któremu się nudziło to nie wróci.LotRPolska (dyskusja) 18:16, cze 24, 2014 (UTC) : To podsumuje, co chciałem wywnioskować. Plus za wypowiedź o działalności, masz swój cel i program działania. Minus za brak dbania o szczegóły, np. jeśli chodzi o błędy w pisowni, dla mnie takie szczegóły są ważne w ocenie, czasami się zdarzają, ale lepiej ich unikać. Pytanie o wyspę, miało na celu pokazać twoją kreatywność, trochę dziwne jest robienie kalendarza na kawałku drewna skoro można wykorzystać ten kawałek drewna ciekawiej i lepiej, ale jakoś wybrnąłeś. W sytuacji zabrakło mi wyrażenia, które sugerowałoby, że chciałbyś mu wytłumaczyć dlaczego tego nie robić. Czasami zdarzą się użytkownicy, którzy po prostu lubią dodawać zdjęcia, np. do profilów. Nie uważają, że może to przeszkadzać, zaśmiecać Wiki. Dwa minusy, jeden za szczegóły, drugi za sytuacje. Plus za wypowiedź, a drugi za całą działalność. Czyli dalej nie wiem jak zagłosować. Możesz spróbować mnie jakoś przekonać, lub poczekać do końca głosowania, wtedy, po ponownym zastanowieniu, oddam głos. - Astor1914 : Z kalendarzem wziąłem pomysł z Robinsona Crusoego. Kalendarz jest ważny, gdyż łatwo zatracić poczucie czasu. Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek na bezludnej wyspie robił coś znaczącego z kawałkiem drewna, więc postanowiłem wykorzystać go jakoś pożyteczniej... Jeżeli użytkownik będzie jednak miał dobre zamiary z tymi zdjęciami to napisze w komentarzu i sprawa się wyjaśni.LotRPolska (dyskusja) 20:07, cze 24, 2014 (UTC) : I tak jesteś aktywniejszy od innych moderatorów, więc nie ma sensu, żebym zwlekał z głosem. - Astor1914 ::: Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem, to będziesz nieaktywny na wakacje. Jeżeli tak, to będą Ci potrzebne te uprawnienia? - Astor1914 nie zamierzam odchodzić z wiki, więc przydadzą się potem LotRPolska (dyskusja) 14:55, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: W takim razie jestem za tym, aby nadać Ci te uprawnienia, ale potem gdy będziesz mógł codziennie odwiedzać Wiki. Jestem za tym, ponieważ nie widzę sensu aby mianować kogoś na moderatora, jak wiadomo, że przez najbliższy okres będzie nieaktywny. Astor1914 15:09, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::W których konkretnie terminach będziesz nieobecny? To jest ważna informacja. 'Pio387 Dyskusja 22:10, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) Astor1914 * Funkcja, o którą się ubiegam: Administrator : * Moje umiejętności, zalety, atuty (w skrócie): 3889 edycji na Wiki, staż od 21.02.2012, przez długi czas byłem tutaj administratorem. Potrafię wykonywać szablony. Lubię pomagać innym użytkownikom. Jestem pomysłowy i bezpośrednio podchodzę do wdrażania nowych pomysłów w życie, jako przykład mogę podać to jak zaangażowałem się w nawiązywanie współpracy z użytkownikami deviantART. : * Mój stopień aktywności: Jestem i będę aktywny kilka razy dziennie. : * Czy byłem blokowany na wiki? (Jeśli tak – kiedy i za co?) - Nie byłem blokowany. : * Od siebie + podpis: Astor1914 Jak mogę dodać coś od siebie, to powiem, że się trochę cykam. :P : 20px Głosy na tak: #Jackmen (dyskusja) 16:16, wrz 30, 2014 (UTC) Zdecydowanie zasługujesz. #Maras99 (dyskusja) 16:51, wrz 30, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Pio387 Dyskusja 19:01, wrz 30, 2014 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :A ty wczesiniej nie byłeś administratorem? - LotRPolska ::Tak byłem już administratorem, od 13 kwietnia 2013 roku do 6 sierpnia 2013. Potem od 15 czerwca do 16 sierpnia 2014. - Astor1914 ::Czemu zrzekłeś się ich za drugim razem tj. w tym roku? Przecież to było niedawno. LotRPolska (dyskusja) 19:52, wrz 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wiedziałem, że mnie nie będzie na Wiki przez pewien czas (wyjazd z pracy), dlatego się zrzekłem uprawnień, żeby nie być nieaktywnym administratorem. Myślę, że to był dość racjonalny powód do takiej decyzji. ;) Astor1914 20:02, wrz 30, 2014 (UTC) : Pierwszym argumentem przeciw jest to, że dopiero co wróciłeś na wiki i już wyciągasz ręce po uprawnienia... może nieco dłużej wypadałoby poedytować? Kolejnym argumentem przeciw, przede wszystkim z mojej perspektywy jest to, że w czasie kiedy miałeś uprawnienia koordynacja naszych działań była zerowa co jest naprawdę ważne. W skrócie, nie dało się z Tobą w jakikolwiek sposób dogadać i nie mam zamiaru takiego czegoś tolerować nadal. — Pio387 Dyskusja 19:01, wrz 30, 2014 (UTC) Dixiva * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : Moderator * Sylwetka kandydata: : Zdaje mi się, że każdy go kojarzy, ale przybliżę nieco kandydata. Dixiva jest użytkownikiem Śródziemie Wiki od kwietnia tego roku. Posiada namespace=0}} spory wkład w artykuły i angażuje się w życie Śródziemie Wiki poprzez udział w dyskusjach. Jeżeli zauważy jakiś błąd, zgłasza go. Od niedawna prowadzi także nasz fanpage na Facebooku, który znacznie ożywił. Z punktu widzenia mojego i Astora dodatkowy pomocnik przed grudniem się zdecydowanie przyda i wspólnie uznaliśmy, że najlepszym kandydatem na niego jest właśnie Dixiva. Prosimy o głosy! * Zgoda administratorów: : — Pio387 Dyskusja 15:29, lis 22, 2014 (UTC) : — Astor1914 * Zgoda kandydata: Dixiva (dyskusja) 16:16, lis 22, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # LotRPolska (dyskusja) 16:15, lis 22, 2014 (UTC) # Astor1914 16:24, lis 22, 2014 (UTC) # — Pio387 Dyskusja 16:38, lis 22, 2014 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: : Wygląda na to, że większość użytkowników mogących głosować się wypowiedziało. Niniejszym ogłaszam, że Dixiva zostaje nowym moderatorem Śródziemie Wiki. Gratulacje! — Pio387 Dyskusja 16:47, lis 22, 2014 (UTC)